


Next generation

by Moonshadow14500



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band), Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boyfriend Lauren, Dey have kiddies in dis, Dey kids are cute, Multi, So bad at updating btw, g!p Lauren, omg, working progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-26 06:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4994581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonshadow14500/pseuds/Moonshadow14500
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is 2035, twenty years in the future. They are doing their own thing and have brought life on the way of doing so. How will the next generation of these three group cope?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Character dialogue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first next gen series. My writing is a little foggy since it has been a while since I wrote a book online with my phone.
> 
> Hope you enjoy

Perrie and Jade Edwards: (3 kids) 

 

Abby is a blonde, honey-brown eyed carefree 16 year old. She is the oldest of 3 kids. She is a popular girl with a rebellious attitude. She is the head cheerleader. She hates school with a passion but she does love her fare share of history from time to time. She and her twin sister, Maria are always fighting. But deep down Abby has a protective side towards her. She also argues with her parents a lot but she loves them alot. She is dating the most popular guy, Adam Cabello-Jauregui. She is straight. (5'4)

Maria is the total opposite to Abby. She has brown hair and sapphire eyes. She wear glasses. She is quite a shy girl and love to do her work. She loves English and art the most. People make fun of her because of how shy and nerdy she is. She likes her parents, she more of a mama's girl (Jade mama perrie mom). She likes to play softball and basketball. She hates fighting with her sister because It makes her feel sad. She has a crush on Holly Roche. Holly is her best friend. She also is best friend with Zendaya Hansen-Kordei. She is lesbian. (5'4)

Last is little 10 year old Jack. He is the perfect resemblance of Jade, brown hair, honey-brown eyes. This one is definitely a mom's boy. He and perrie are so alike it is unreal. He loves to make people smile. Tries to make them happy if they are sad. He loves to laugh, he loves his food and loves his sleep. He likes being the only man in the house to protect the girls and be the hero. He loves school and gets on well with everyone. Loves his aunties and uncles (the main adults on the fic). He likes getting the attention from the ladies. Going to be straight. (5'1 tall for is age)

 

Lauren and Camila Cabello-Jauregui: (3 kids)

 

Adam is 16 years old with black hair and hazel eyes. He is a laid back lad. He is the best player on the soccer team (football for Englanders like myself). He is the most popular guy in school. He keeps up with his work, get on with with teachers and keeps himself busy with soccer. He loves his mom's; more of a mama's boy (Lauren mama and mami Camila). He likes to go out to parties and hang around with his mates. He is very protective of his family and gets on with his siblings. He is going out with Abby Edwards. He is straight. (5'6)

Olivia is a clumsy 14 year old with dark down hair and dark, vibrant green eyes. She is a nice, sweet teen who loves to go out shopping with her bff, Maria. She is underestimated by her teachers because of how clueless she can be; but really she is smart. She loves her mami. Just like Camila she LOVES her banana's. She is quite a self conscious person. She hates her body because she think she is fat (she really only weights 8 stone). She also loves shopping and clothes. She is single and does not want anyone. She is bisexual. (5'3)

Connor is a sweet 10 year old with bright brown hair and light brown eyes. He is nice to everyone and always likes to spend time with his family. He has a sassy attitude from his mama. He likes to go to park, kick a ball and chill with his friends. He gets over exited about the littlest of things his best friends are Jack Edwards and Isabella Tomlinson-Styles. He loves his mami more because of how silly they both are. He also loves his auntie D. He is going to be gay. (4'8)

 

Jesy and Jake Roche: (2 kids)

 

Holly Roche is a 17 year old with a sharp attitude. A brown haired and blue eyes girl. She is a girl with a rock sence of style. She love to wear a lot of leather jackets. She also has a chill attitude. She loves her parents. Her best friend is totally oposet to her personality. Her best friend is Maria Edwards. She hates going to school. Her teachers dont give her any attention. The school is too crowded and then only good thing about it is seeing Maria. She has a crush on her. She is bisexual. (5'9)

Tyler Roche is a loud mouth 13 year old with brown hair and light brown eyes. He is real trouble maker. His teachers always puts him in detention for all the mischievous things he does. He does not get on with his mom, he gets on with his dad. He hates school. He has a hard past and that is why he bullies people for the fun of it. He is quite moody and is always on his phone. He loves to chat with the girls because he is a player. He is straight (5'8 tall for his age)

 

Dinah Jane and Normani Hansen-Kordei: (2 kids another on the way)

 

Zendaya is named after her mother's best friend. She is a 16 year old with dark brown almost black hair and brown eyes. Her complexion is mixed of African-American and Polynesian. She is fierce and never afraid of a challenge. She likes to take big steps. Her best friend is Maria Edwards. She cant wait till she sees her baby sibling. She loves both of her mom's the same. She loves her little brother, Lukas to death. Gets on with Maria sister, Abby. She is waiting for that certain boy to fall for her. She is straight. (5'10)

Lukas is a 14 year old with sass. He has black hair and dark brown eyes. He loves to sing around the house and make up weird sentences that do not make any sense. He is a goofball and is always there for his sister. He loves his mama D so much but he is more of a mommy mani boy. He loves school and learning about chemistry because he likes putting this and that to make the chemical they are doing; He finds chemistry fascinating. He is going out with Theodore (Theo or his name for him Teddy) Tomlinson-Styles. He is gay. (5'6)

 

Harry and Louis Tomlinson-Styles: (1 child)

Theodore, Theo for short is a 14 year old boy with mid brown hair and greeny-blue eyes. He is a free spirited guy with the love of fashion and beauty. He loves to show off with his vocals. He is a proud kid with two gay father's who he loves very much. He is always on time for things. He loves to create things like birds homes and wooden dog homes. He loves his boyfriend, Lukas very much. People say he is too young to have a boyfriend but he does not care. He is bisexual. (5'9)

Ally and Troy Ogletree (2 kids)

Zack is a religious 17 year old. He has brown hair and brown eyes He and his twin sister, Mary have always followed by tradition. Zack is a very polite and quiet person. He is always out of the crowd. He loves school and his friend, Tyler Roche they are best buds. He like spend his free time sitting at home watching the news and/or reading the bible. He is a good teen and is never chatty, he does not talk back, he is very friendly once you get to know him. He is straight. (5'6)

Mary is a 17 year old and looks a female version of her twin, Zack. She likes to shop. She does read the bible and goes to church but is a secret rebel when her parents are not around. She does not want to be a catholic but she has to be. She loves school and likes to be with her friend, Adam (she likes him. She and her parents argue but they love each other. She likes to stay by the crowd but not away from it or in it. She likes to know what the gossip is and the news. She is straight (4'10)

Leigh-Anne and Jordan Kiffin: (1 child and one on the way)

Izzy is an 16 year old with brown hair and Brown eyes. She is snappy and judgmental. She is a bitch towards people and she does not care. She hates school and she hates her parents. She gets stressed about the littlest of things. She is concerned about her weight and tries to get skinny. She smokes and drinks and goes to parties. On the inside she is a self conscious girl who is scared and tries to hide herself by putting up a wall. It was not until Emily Cimorelli (16) comes into her life till she sees who she really is. She is lesbian. (5'4)

Perrie Edwards is a singer.  
Jade Edwards (née Thirlwall) is a famous painter and designer.  
Lauren Cabello-Jauregui is a model and TV show host.  
Camila Cabello-Jauregui is a singer.  
Jesy Roche (née Nelson) is a designer with Jade.  
Jake Roche is a singer and an actor.  
Dinah Jane Hansen-Kordei is a fashion designer and a model.  
Normani hansen-Kordei is a model a singer and an actress.  
Harry Tomlinson-Styles is an actor and a singer.  
Louis Tomlinson-Styles is a TV show host with Lauren.  
Ally Ogletree is a record deal owner.  
Troy Ogletree is an actor.  
Leigh-Anne is a singer and an actress.  
Jordan kiffin is a retired soccer player.


	2. The Edwards Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know this story writing on a phone is harder than you think. Please tell me what you think about the story. Just so I know if it is good or bad.

The mornings in the Edwards house are very chaotic. The children, Abby, Maria and Jack are hard to wake up at the best of times. For Perrie is an easy awakening but for Jade it is hard. She has to get two loud and one very quite children out of bed. 

Jade loves her children but in the mornings it is a hassle. Since jade is a designer she works at a company called Edwards and Roche; one of the best fashion shops there is. She is also an artist. 

Her partner, Perrie is a famous singer. In the summer of 2019 their band, Little Mix broke up and soon after the two of them found out about their feelings for one another. Till this day their love is still as strong as it started. 

No ones p.o.v

"Mama!" Screamed Maria. Jade sighed "Abby won't let me in the bathroom, she has been in there for an hour"  
Jade got up, making sure Perrie is not awake.  
"Abby let your sister in the bathroom"  
"But I need to do my hair"   
"No buts OK? You can both use the bathroom"  
After a huff and a door opening she went downstairs to see her son, Jack already sitting at the island eating his cereal.  
"Morning mama!" She smile and went to the cooker.  
"Morning baba" she started to cook the girls breakfast.  
"Keep away from my stuff OK?" Abby's voice booms as she and Maria comes downstairs. Jade sighs.  
"Mama, Maria was using my brush"  
"I told you, our brushes are the same" Jade roll her eyes. Jade and Perrie are glad that they did not put them in the same room.  
"Girls knock it off" Perrie said coming downstairs.  
"Morning mommy!" Jack said  
"Morning baba" she kissed his head "morning baby" she kissed Jade which earned groans from the kids.  
"Now kids you need to eat" Jade said, putting the food on plates and giving them one each.  
"I got to be at the studio in an hour" Perrie said, eating her food fast. Abby barely touches her food.  
"You OK Abbs? You have not eaten much"  
"Course I'm fine mom" Perrie gives her a really look "mom I'm fine OK?" Perrie sighs.  
"I got to go to a meeting" perrie kisses her kids then Jade "see you guys soon. Love you" she grabs her keys and goes.  
"Now, we got to go unless you want to be late" Jade said, grabbing her keys.  
"I so need to get my car fixed" Abby said. They walk out the mansion and to the Chevrolet Malibu LTZ. They got in and went to the Jr school.   
"Bye mama, love you!" Jade kissed his head  
"Good bye sweetie, have a great day" she went and heads to the high school  
"Bye mama" Abby said with a hint of tiredness while Maria said it with happyness.  
"Bye girls. Don't get into trouble, OK?"  
"OK" they get out and Jade drove off.

Maria's p.o.v

OK school time. I see Holly and Zendaya waiting for me by my locker.  
"Hey girls" I said looking at them.  
"Hey Maria" they said. I look at Holly. Secret is that I have a crush on my best friend. I'm scared to tell her because I don't want to loose her. Olivia comes towards me.  
"Hey girls" I smile at her  
"Hey Liv" I got my books out for my classes and shut my locker. I started to walk when I felt someone place their leg in front on my and trip me up, making people laugh at me. I see Adam Cabello-Jauregui with my sister frowning at me. Adam helped me up  
"Hey Liv. You OK Maria?" he said smiling, I nod and picked up my books. Holly gave me one  
"Who did that?" She shouted. Izzy sniggered. "You better leave her alone"  
"Or what?" Izzy challenged Holly. I shook my head at Holly  
"Or else I will make you pay" the bell rings. "Cmon Maria, let me take you to your class" we walk to my class which is English with Adam, Abby and Zendaya. She puts an arm around me. This makes me feel weird inside. She removes it when we get there.  
"Thanks Holly" I said blushing. I smile at her and went into the classroom. I sat down and got my book out. I push my glasses up my nose and waited for class to start.

*lunch* 

Today has been boring. I usually love school but today has been different. I sit down at a table then some jocks came by and sat down.  
"Hello Maria, what the fuck are you doing at our table?" I look at them with a scared look in my eyes. Izzy came and sat down.  
"Hello babe, hm this looks nice. Here you can have it" she pushed her food tray on my face. I got up and ran to the bathroom. I cried my eyes off.  
"Maria?" Abby said. I sniffle. "Maria I know you are in here, come out please" I open the stall door and look at my sister. She looks at me with worry. She wipes away food on my face. I change into something Holly has given her. I wipe my glasses. Once I was food free she hugs me. I cry on her shoulder.  
"I am going to kill that bitch" she said; making me laugh.   
Holly walks into the room.  
"Oh Maria, are you OK?" I nod at her. I let go of Abby and Holly hugs me.  
"Right, does that bitch need a polybeating?" Zendaya said. I laugh.  
"No girls but thank you, I love you girls"  
"Cmon, let me take you to your next class" Holly said. This class was art with Miss Cimorelli (Lauren). Izzy is in that class.  
"Don't worry sissy, I will be with you" Abby said. She hooks her arm with mine. 

We got to art and I was early. I see Izzy snigger in the back.  
"Hello class" Miss Cimorelli said as she comes in. "Now I need you into partners for today. OK so it is Tom and Ally. Beca and Chloe. Abby and Adam. Maria and Izzy..." Omg noooo!  
"No way am I working with her" Izzy shouted.  
"I make the rules. Now you are going to portrait the other person".  
She draws me first. Iget all of the things ready and start drawing her. I see she has nice eyes. I make sure I get the eyebrows right. Her cheeks, lips eyes are right. After an hour I was done.  
"Ok guys not put down your stuff and we will show the class one by one"  
Tom and Ally then Beca and Chloe then Abby and Adam then us. I show my picture. People are impressed  
"Well done Miss Edwards, Izzy" Izzy shows her drawing and it is a drawing of a picture. I felt myself tear as I fan out if the class and out of the school. I pant as I cry, sharp pain begin in my chest as I felt my airway block. I fall to the floor, unable to breath.  
"Maria!" I hear Abby shout but I fell unconscious because of the loss of air.

I awake in a strange, white room. I pick my heavy head and looked around. I lean on the pillow.  
"Thank god that you are OK!" I felt someone hug me. It was Abby. I pet her head and smiled.   
"I don't care, let me see my best friend!" Holly's voice boomed.  
"I'm sorry but -"  
"Let me see her!" The door opened and an angry looking Holly come in. Abby stops hugging me.  
"What were you thinking, not taking your inhaler" she looked like she was crying. "I could not loose you, you are everything to me. You are my best friend" she hugs me. I smile and bereaved in heavily. I love the sent of oranges and mangos.   
"You won't lose me that easily" I chuckle. The school nurse comes in.   
"You may go miss Edwards but be careful" she gives me a slight smile. I get off the bed and walked out with the girls.  
"Maria! Don't do that again" Zendaya said as she saw me. I hug her.  
"I won't" she smiles. Izzy came to me with Miss Cimorelli  
"I'm sorry Maria" Izzy said then hugs me "I will try harder next time" she said in my ear so no one else heard. She let's go then walks away. Miss Cimorelli smiles at me.  
"If you need anyone to talk to come to me OK Maria, I hate seeing one of you guys hurt" she walk away.  
"Cmon let's go home" Abby said.  
"Let's walk home" I said and the three nod. I hold onto my sisters hand and we walk home. Five minutes of laughing and being silly Zendaya had to go.  
"See you girls tomorrow!" She said hugging us. "Hey mom" Aunt Dinah was outside. "Let me help you with those" she grabbed the groceries.  
"Hey girls" Dinah said. I smile at her.  
"Hey Dinah" we said. They went in the house and we start walking. We got to my house and we let Holly stay with us. I sat on the sofa.  
"So what do you want to do?" I asked.  
"Let's watch a movie" Abby said. We nod and looked at movies.  
"I wanna watch 'Harry Potter' I said. She puts the film on. At the end of the film Abby and Holly are asleep. Abby is in the armchair and me and Holly are on the three seated sofa. Holly has her head on my shoulder and an arm around my waist. I smile at how comfortable she lays on me. Soon after I fall asleep.

I woke up and then I noticed there was a blanket on me and Holly. Holly, she looked so peaceful when she was asleep. I moved some hair out of her face and kissed her forehead. I smile down at her.  
"Soo you got a crush on little Holly then?" Abby said, smirking.  
"Oh, I did not know you were awake"   
"Yeah. So how long have you liked Holly?"  
"I have liked her for 3 years but I have been too shy to tell her about my feelings" I can't tell her because I'm scared if she will say no because she does not feel the same or she will be weirded out and stop being my friend.  
"You know she won't leave you right?"  
"Oh I said that out loud?"  
"Yeah you did. My sister is in love!" Holly stirs  
"Hu, who is in love?" She wipes her eyes and sits up.  
"Maria is in love" holly looks at me with a mixture of a smile and something I can't read.  
"Really? Oh, who is she?" She asked with a hit of jealousy. Wait Holly is jealous. She probably thinks that they might steal me away from her. I wish I could tell her.  
"Not someone important really" I said staring into her blue eyes.  
"What is her name?" Ummm  
"Emily" I got panicky.  
"Her last name?" Omg umm...oh I know  
"Cimorelli"  
"Miss Cimorelli's daughter?" I nod. She is quite a carefree girl. She is really cool and laid back. She is nice to me.  
"Oh, she's nice" she seems jealous. Hm. The front door opens. My mama and jack comes in.  
"Hey girls" mama said  
"Hello Ria, Abbs, Holls" jack said. I smile them  
"Hey mama, Jack" I said. Jack hugs us three.   
"Now it won't be long till mom.comes back so I will be making dinner, Holly are you staying for dinner?" Holly nods. "Ok then. Cmon little man let's go work" mama and Jack head to the kitchen. We put another film on.   
Half an hour later dinner is ready and mom comes home.   
"Hey kids, hey baby" mom said, coming into the kitchen. "Oh hey Holly" Holly smiles at my mom.  
"Hi Miss Edwards" my mom.gives her a look  
"You know you can call me Perrie right?"   
"I know. Just want to would formal" she said as she puts her fork into a meatball.  
"So how was school?" Mom.asked  
"It was fine" Abby said  
"OK" I said   
"It was so fun!" Jack said  
"Any problems?" Mama said  
"Nope"  
"No" why am I lying to myself?  
"None mama"

After dinner

"Thank you for dinner, it was lovely" Holly said to mama.  
"Are you staying or going home?" Mom.said to her.  
"I am going home" she replied  
"OK then let me get my keys" she got up and went to the hallway. Holly got up and so did I.  
"See you tomorrow Maria" she hugs me which sends chills all over my body. She goes and I went upstairs to my room. I lie on my bed and think.  
'I wish I could tell her'   
"Maria, why did you tell her that you liked Emily?" I shook my head  
'I don't know, I was scared" she sighs  
"You do know she loves you" I look at her in confusion. "She loves you like you love her" I am so confused.  
"I am confused"  
"You love her right?" I nod "she loves you" she loves me. She's my best friend.  
"I need sleep" she nods.  
"I need to call Adam" she smiles then goes out my room into her own. I really need to sleep. I had a text, I look at my phone and see it was Holly, I smile at it.

H- Holly M- Maria

H - hey Ria   
M - hi Hills, get home alright?  
H - yeah I did. Are you OK?  
M - yeah I'm fine, you?  
H - yep, sweet dreams princess xx  
M - good night, love you :)  
H - love you too :*  
I smile and put my phone on my bedside table with my glasses and put the covers on me and try drifting of to a nice, peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my chapter. I will do each family in different chapters.


End file.
